Siempre Juntos
by Lucy-Nee
Summary: Ella perdió la memoria, el hará que ella la recupere y le hará recordar toda la amistad que tuvieron juntos. ¿Ella se enamorara de el? ¿Y el de ella?. Pasen y lean. Mas parejas! :3
1. Devuelta a Japón

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama sino Natsu y Lucy ya estarían juntos :3_**

**_Espero que les guste._**

_Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia. Tengo 16 años, desde mis 10 estuve viviendo en Francia por un trabajo de mi padre. Tengo un hermano mayor su nombre es Loke, tiene 17 años. Nuestra madre murió un un accidente de transito en el cual yo estaba, ella no sobrevivió y yo perdí la memoria._

_Ahora mismo estoy yendo a mi cuidad de origen, Japón, junto con mi hermano y dos de mis sirvientes, Virgo y Capricornio. Mi padre nos mando para que eso ayudara a recuperar mi memoria, por eso, vamos a asistir al Instituto Fairy Tail._

_Estamos viajando en avión, estoy sentada sola puesto que mi hermano esta conquistando a algunas chicas en la parte de adelante. El es muy mujeriego pero es muy buena persona, siempre estamos juntos. El me ayudo mucho luego del accidente y desde entonces me cuida bastante, incluso a llegado a ir conmigo al centro comercial en Francia, eso me impresiono mucho._

_Mientras mi hermano coquetea con las chicas yo estoy leyendo un libro que me regalo mi papa antes de partir. El es muy buena persona, después de que mi mama falleció el a estado un poco distante de nosotros pero no dudo en ayudarme para que yo me recupere. Me regalo ese libro para que yo no me olvide de el. Ademas que tenemos que llamarlo una vez a la semana y pedirle lo que necesitemos mientras estemos en Japón. Mi padre, Jude, vendrá a visitarnos cuando terminen las clases, osea, que comienzan las vacaciones de verano. Hace un día que nos separamos y ya lo extraño._

_**-Hime-**__ Hablo nuestra niñera Virgo-__** Hemos llegado a Tokio.**_

_**-Gracias Virgo-**__ Le respondí con una gran sonrisa, estaba emocionada por conocer o mejor dicho recordar a Tokio, mi hermano me dijo que cuando eramos as chicos vivíamos aquí- __**Virgo, puedes ir por mi hermano.**_

_**-Capricornio ya ha ido por loke.**_

_**-Bueno entonces vamos, virgo, hay mucho que quiero ver, quiero conocer en Instituto, ademas que quiero ver donde nos hospedaremos- **__De verdad que estaba muy emocionada._

_Salimos del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi que nos llevo a un lindo departamento._

_**-¿Aquí nos **__**quedaremos?**__-Pregunto mi hermano, Loke._

_**-Si, Loke-San, este es el lugar que rento, su padre para ustedes.**_

_**-Muchas gracias Virgo-**__ Respondió Loke._

_**-Loke-San, Lucy-San, Virgo, entremos al departamento, esta empezando a llover- **__Nos ordeno Capricornio a lo que todos asistimos y entramos a ese apartamento. _

_Era mediano, tenia el Living con almohadones blancos y negros la televisión enfrente y una mesita en medio. Una cocina y cuatro dormitorios._

_**-Hime, porque no va a conocer su dormitorio-**__ Me sugirió Virgo a lo que yo asentí y fui a ver mi cuarto._

_Mi cuarto era muy bello de verdad muy bello. Las paredes eran de color blanco, tenia una enorme tele, creo que era un LCD, tenia una NOTEBOOK, un reproductor de DVD, un estéreo, y demás cosas a las cuales no les di importancia. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que estaban todos mis libros, pensé que tendría a llamar a mi padre para que me los trajeran, el había pensado en todo eso me ponía muy feliz._

_De pronto Virgo apareció detrás mio lo cual me asusto mucho._

_**-KAAAYYYY, Virgo no me asustes así- **__Le dije recuperando la respiración._

_-__** Perdón, Hime, ¿Que le parece su cuarto?, Jude-Sama junto con Lyra hicieron su cuarto especialmente.**_

_**-Es muy hermosa, me sorprende que me papa tuviera tan buen gusto- **__Le respondí riendo un poco, ella solo asistió y me dijo._

_**-Hime, valla a bañarse que después comeremos para que ustedes se vallan a dormir.**__-Yo solo asistí y me fui a bañar._

* * *

_**-Espero caerles bien a mis nuevos compañeros, y espero hacer muchas amigas**__- Sonreí para mi misma, ya quería ver a los compañeros con quien iba a estar._

_Salí de la ducha, me cambie, me puse un pijama rosa con corazones y me diriji al comedor. Allí estaban mi hermano y Capricornio esperándome para poder comer junto con Virgo._

_**-Al fin, ya e iba a morir de hambre hermanita- **__Se burlo Loke._

_**-Tu tardas el triple que yo así que no hables- **__Contraataque a lo que los dos reímos._

_Luego de cenar, nos fuimos a dormir, me había olvidada de preguntarle a Loke como era su cuarto pero mañana le preguntaría._

* * *

_**-Hime, Hime, despierte es hora de ir a la escuela-**__Escuche una voz. Me empece a despertar y vi a Virgo parada a lado mio, mire mi reloj, al lado de mi cama, ya era hora pero no quería levantarme mi cama me necesitaba mas bien yo la necesitaba._

_**-Buenos días Virgo-**__ Le dije entre bostezos._

_**-Buen día, Hime, ya es hora, cambiece y baje a desayunar, por favor- **__Yo asentí, ella salio y yo me puse mi uniforme._

_El cual consistía una falda por arriba de las rodillas, medias largas color crema, una blusa blanca y un pulo ver el cual no me puse porque asía mucho calor. Baje al comedor, desayune, me despedí de todos y me diriji a el Instituto._

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?. Por favor comenten. **

**Es domingo por la noche y la señorita inspiración vino a mi a si que les traigo mi nuevo fic. Espero de corazon que les haya gustado. **

**Si alguien lee mi otro fic, "Recuerdos de vida, Nuestra vida", luego actualizare. **

**Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y por favor comenten.**

**Sayonara **


	2. El chico Peli Rosa

**YO! Devuelta, soy muy hincha pero no logro sacar la historia de mi pequeña cabeza, ocupa mucho lugar. XP **

**Espero que les guste!.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama **

* * *

_Iba sola al Instituto ya que mi hermano, tendría que comenzar las clases en el segundo trimestre, no se porque, pero yo quería que me acompañara en primer día de clases, que decepcionante, igualmente me dijo que me pasaría a buscar a la salida._

_Casi todo me parecía conocido ero no lograba recordar con claridad. Estaba a una cuadra del Instituto, podía ver a un montón de chicos con el mismo uniforme que el mio._

_Todos me miraban mientras yo entraba por el patio y me dirijia a la sala del director._

* * *

**~~Natsu Pov~~**

_**-¿Oye cerebro de lava, hiciste la tarea de la profesora Erza?- **__Me pregunto el pedazo de hielo andante__**.**_

_**-Mmm...Creo que si- **__Le respondí__**- ¿Y tu idiota?**_

_**-¿Como que creo?- **__Me dijo confundido__**- ¿Y a quien le llamas idiota?-**__ Me dijo a lo que ambos empezamos a pelearnos, se nos había unido Gajeel, porque lo aviamos golpeado sin querer pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, mejor mataría a dos moscas de un solo juego._

_En eso entro nuestra profesora, la temible, Erza Scarlet._

_**-Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, ¿ están peleando?- **__Nos dijo con su terrorífica voz._

_**-N-No Erza-Sensei, nosotros somos los mejores amigos- **__Respondimos al unisono, abrazándonos, los tres. _

_**- Mas les vale, todos a sus asientos que tenemos a una nueva alumna- **__Nos dijo, yo mire hacia la ventana, total no me importaba quien era. _

_Pero me sorprendí, era una rubia, con ojos chocolates, muy buen cuerpo, era muy bella._

_**-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, espero llevarnos bien- **__Dijo haciendo una referencia. No podía ser cierto era Lucy, nuestra Lucy, Mi mejor amiga de la infancia, la niña de diez años que siempre se escondía detrás mio, era ella._

_**-LUCYYYY- **__Gritaron todos mis compañeros, era cierto lo que pensaba__**. **__La mire ella parecía sorprendida, ¿que? ¿Acaso no nos recordaba? ¿O mas importante no me recordaría a mi?_

_**-¿Lu-Chan, eres tu?- **__Dijo Levy, una de mis compañeras, y la mejor amiga de Lucy cuando estaba en la Academia._

_**-Basta todos, dejen de hacer lió tengo algo muy importante que decirles, Lucy a perdido mas de la mitad de su memoria, así que no conoce a nadie, por favor comporten ce bien y si hay alguien que la pueda ayudar un poco a recuperar la, hablen con ella.- **__Nos aviso con seriedad, nuestra sensei__**- Bueno me tengo que ir por unos problemas pero volveré para la ultima hora, tienen 45 minutos de mi hora libre.**_

_Todos nosotros nos abalanzamos hacia la rubia literalmente. Y la acosábamos con nuestras preguntas. _

_**-¿Lu-Chan, eres tu?- **__Otra vez la pregunta de Levy, que no veía que si era Lucy._

_**-Enana, que no te das cuenta que si es ella-**__ Por fin alguien que me entiende, gracias Gajeel.__**- ¿Conejita que te paso?**_

_**-¿Quienes son?-**__ Como que quienes somos? Lucy te olvidaste de nosotros, ahaha... cierto la amnesia-__** Yo tuve un accidente, y perdí la memoria, por favor me pueden decir sus nombres.**_

_**-Lu-Chan... no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Mi nombre es Levy McGarden, era tu mejor amiga cuando venias al Instituto Fairy a los diez años- **__Respondió la peli azul__**- El es Gajeel Redfox, mi... mi novio, el también estaba con nosotras- **__Guauu de verdad que Levy esta sonrojada, no solo ella sino también Gajeel._

_**-Hola Lucy, soy Gray Fullbuster, era un gran amigo tuyo cuando niños- **__Le dijo el idiota de hielo.__**- Y el- **__Me estaba señalando ¿quien se cree que es?__**- Es Natsu, Oye idiota ven a presentarte.**_

_**Fin Natsu Pov.**_

_**Lucy Pov.**_

_**-Hola Lucy soy Natsu Dragneel, Eramos grandes amigos antes de que te fueras. Tu eras mi mejor amiga- **__Se presento el chico peli rosado. Se llama Natsu, el es muy lindo. Porque mi corazon late tan fuerte, cálmate Lucy._

_**-Encantada de conocerlos Natsu, Gray, Levy-Chan y Gajeel, veo que con ustedes tenia una gran amistad, espero llevarnos bien- **__Respondí con una gran sonrisa y mis mejillas sonrojadas por aquel chico de cabellera rosada._

_**-Lucyyyyy!-**__ Se escuchaba mi nombre, entre los pasillos del Instituto__**- Lucy soy Miraaa.**_

_Mira? ¿QUIEN RAYOS ERA MIRA?_

_**Fin Lucy Pov.**_

* * *

_**Que les pareció? Espero de corazon que les haya gustado.**_

_**Les agradezco a las personas que leen mis fics. **_

_**Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía. Por favor comenten.**_

_**Sayonara. Que tengan un hermoso **_**_día! :) _**


End file.
